1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat exchanging fins with fluid circulation lines therewithin and, more particularly, to air conditioning assemblies wherein the heat exchangers include fins having internal lines (flutes/pipes/tubes) for the circulation of heat exchanging fluids.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, air conditioning devices employ heat exchangers in various locations. Such heat exchangers normally involve a tube configured in a serpentine fashion for the passage of a heat transfer fluid therethrough. Thermally conductive fins are secured to the tube to provide extended surfaces for effecting the exchange of heat between one fluid in one flow path within the tube and another fluid in another flow path across the fins. Such is conventional throughout the industry. Unfortunately, however, a relatively limited area of contact exists between the tube conveying the first fluid and the second fluid moved in heat exchanging relationship therewith. The fins supplement the heat exchanging relationship to an extent but such extent is limited even through it is normally accepted within the industry.
Nowhere in the prior art is there a disclosure, teaching or suggestion that fluid conveying tubes could be configured in such manner as to constitute the fins themselves. Nowhere in the prior art is there a disclosure, teaching or suggestion that fluid conveying tubes and fins could be consolidated as a single entity for maximizing the area of contact between the two media moving in heat exchanging relationship. Nowhere in the prior art is there a disclosure, teaching or suggestion for optimizing the efficiency of heat exchanging assemblies in air conditioners and the like.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the heat exchanger art.
Another object of the present invention is to convey a first fluid through a plurality of small lines within the fins of the heat exchanger and to effect the flow of a second fluid across such lines and fins.
Another object of the present invention is to optimize the heat transfer capabilities in air conditioners and other devices of the type which normally employ heat exchangers with thermally conductive surfaces.
A further object of the present invention is to transfer heat from fluid in one path to another fluid in another path.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conduit for use in directing the flows of primary fluid and a secondary fluid in heat exchanging relationships comprising a plurality of elongated members to direct a flow of a primary fluid in a first path. The first path is comprised of separate generally parallel channels. It includes means to direct a flow of a secondary fluid over, under and between the plurality of elongated members in a second path. The first path and the second path are in spaced alternating relationship in generally parallel planes and with the first path in a first direction and the secondary path in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. Coupling means are adapted to be associated with the input and output ends of the first and second paths whereby when a first fluid is fed through the first paths at a first temperature and a second fluid is fed through the second paths at a second temperature, a heat transfer occurs therebetween.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.